


With You, I'm Complete

by CEproductions



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Apologies, Conversations, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Forgiveness, Happy, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Joyful, Kissing, Late at Night, Love, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Peace, Romance, Self-Reflection, Sleep, Surprises, Tags May Change, Tears, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEproductions/pseuds/CEproductions
Summary: Post Season 5. After the events of the heart, Adora has been wondering what to do but when Catra visit her, the one thing she would do for her is to comfort and be by her side.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 14





	With You, I'm Complete

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I’m going to be honest with you all, I’ve had my thoughts on the series after watching it but it was promising, the characters were loveable and I enjoyed it. This is my first time trying, please don’t be harsh on me for this. I let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own, it belongs to Netflix and Mattel

With you, I’m complete

Etheria has been a planet of rich vegetation and a happy place for civilization they many considered the most beautiful planet in the system. But when the horde arrived it became a dictatorship that many had to suffer for years. That was until the rise of the rebellion and She-ra started to defend to people of their right to freedom and exile the horde from Etheria. In the small field, Adora was laying down looking up at the stars as she was relaxing in her mind from a hard day’s work after having arrested some of the remnants hiding in the area.

“With all the magic returned, peace has returned and for once no one can no longer hide in fear of being hurt, not even me”

Since the defeat of the horde and taking down the heart from blowing up, things have gone smooth as remnants of the horde had fled from the planet. The rebellion had begun the process of reconstruction of what was left along with restoring the magic back into the planet for life to continue.

“Adora?”

Her train of thought were interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

“Catra” as she stood up a bit smiling. “What are you doing here?”

“Bow was looking for you but couldn’t find you so he asked me to help search you until my only guess was the field where we celebrated with Bow and Glimmer after saving the world and took down the heart”

“Well I just need some alone time to enjoy before we head back tomorrow in delivering supplies”

“Can I join you?”

“Sure”

Catra soon lays down with her holding her hand as they both watched the stars shine. Adora relationship with Catra had been strained when Adora defected from the horde to the rebellion. She felt betrayed by it and soon hated her to the point she wanted to destroy her. But her actions got the horde to throw her in prison for the choices she made. Once she understood the consequences she’s done, she saves glimmer from death and was later saved by Adora for her generosity to glimmer and soon joined her to end the hordes regime before any can get hurt.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m good, been helping out Glimmer with delivering supplies to many towns and villages that suffered from the horde. We even helped many relocate to new homes and help repair areas suffered from battles”

“That’s good, all the help is important for the people right now in this time”

“It’s a good start”

She started to noticed Catra’s expression changed quickly once their conversation ended.

“Is something wrong?”

She didn’t say but only squeezed her hand as a tear shed making her very concerned.

“Place talk to me, you can trust me”

“There’s another reason I was looking for you, I came here to apologize to you again”

“You don’t have to apologize; I already have forgiven you from the beginning”

“It’s not that you need to understand my choice clouded my judgement and never thought what I wanted or what I was doing as I cared for myself, I was bring more harm than good that I was so manipulated I couldn’t tell what the truth is.”

“It’s a mistake we all make it clouded your judgement of understanding and you thought I betrayed you even when I knew the truth. If I were in your shoes, I would have done the same but it helped you learn the truth that the horde was evil and that you were being used which caused you action to be reckless. This was out of your control, you can’t blame yourself.”

“But I hurt you and your friends, your feels and my actions had led many to feel miserable to this. My actions nearly went as far as putting your friends, the princesses, and many civilians in danger and all I cared about was impressing myself in being a good soldier. My selfishness costed everything I held close to that I don’t even deserve forgiveness.”

Soon she started to cry as she couldn’t hold it anymore. Adora was surprised and sad to see her liked this and it hurt her to see her like this. She soon brought her closer and started wiping her tears away.

“It’s okay now you amended your past decisions the damage done and fixed it before you could have done harm. Its good thing glimmer made see that way along with the horde showing their true colors. As I said I already forgiven you.”

“I just wish I can do more”

“You are, you redeemed yourself, you proven to everyone you have a good heart and prevent the horde from doing more harm. A change of heart shows me that you can be forgiven and that’s enough for me to forgive you”

She soon smiles by Adora’s words as she felt some sort of weight of her shoulder from this conversation.

“Thank you”

“If need something I’m always here for you”

“Maybe there is something you need to know”

“What is…” was all she can say when Catra brings her closer until the face to face from each other to the eye.

“Adora, I know I haven’t been a good person that. We have been through many obstacles in our lives to be here and those moments have been the best for us. What I have been doing were the first step in coming to peace with myself and fixing the wrong I did. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives to the very end.” She brings Adora closer to her face until their foreheads touched each other “Will you marry me?”

Adora was surprised in what Catra said. she proposed to her and wanting to be with her for the rest of their life. This was the best thing she ever been in her life.

“Yes, I will” as she kisses her in the forehead

She is surprised when rolled over with Catra on top as she wraps her in a warm embrace and both kiss each other staying in that position for some time before separating to breath a bit.

They soon laid down cuddling each other as they watch the stars in the sky.

“I wonder how this will go out with everyone when we get back?”

“They will love it but for now, let’s just enjoy this moment.”

“Okay” she says as she yawned a bit

“Getting sleepy?”

“I guess, I wouldn’t mind sleeping here because with you, I’m complete”

“Very touching words, people do change”

“Always sweetheart”

“Well than you should rest, you earned it”

“Okay and Adora”

“Yes”

“I love you”

“I love you too Catra”

They soon stayed together both drifted to sleep under the full night sky with the stars shining above them. Even if they suffered many hardships and emotions in them, in the they end, everything came to be and now they can always be together and overcome any challenges because true love can never be stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. Well that’s all folks see you guys next time. Be safe and be healthy. Peace.


End file.
